Chana
Chana is Dhiar's sister and a Succubus. She also considers herself a flapper, and it is very well-known to the residents of Phantasies (and regular customers) that she usually spends her time away in a world where the 1920s continued indefinitely. Her hair colour changes with her whim, as does the colour of her eyes. Like Dhiar and most demons, Chana has pointed ears but conceals them with her hairstyles. She tends towards lighter hair colours and exotic eye colours. Her skin, again like most demons, has a slightly reddish tint to it, but lesser so than Dhiar. Chana does not spend most of her time at Phantasies, although she does consider it her home. She has been said to be quite the socialite, familiar with many celebrities of her favourite period. Dhiar has mentioned that he and Chana are friends with Helen Kane, early Hollywood star, singer, and voice of popular animated performer Betty Boop. Chana is something of a social butterfly, but her abilities keep her well thought of by those whom she calls friends. Like Dhiar, she cannot stand to wear leather or fur and keeps materials derived from living beings out of her wardrobe. She is also, for similar reasons, a vegetarian. History Although all demons are technically siblings, as all of the demons in the Abyss of Dhiar's origin come from Lilith, Chana is a special case where Dhiar is concerned. They are truly brother and sister, and this is reflected very well in their relationship with each other. The two differ in many ways but will always come together to help each other whenever necessary. They were both born at the same time, although Chana occasionally likes to claim she is the elder sibling. Dhiar doesn't argue because it doesn't really matter to him at all. In Dhiar's early life, they accompanied each other to Abyssal functions. However, whilst Dhiar found himself unsuited to hobnobbing, Chana found she quite liked it and elected to stay in the Abyss when Dhiar opted to leave. She made many influential contacts and accomplishments before leaving herself, deciding to take a trip to a place that she had heard was especially fun: the Roaring Twenties. Here she found herself something of a celebrity very easily, for her whimsical nature, strong character, and of course her striking beauty. She knew plenty of interesting people, growing very close to Helen Kane, an actress and quintessential flapper. After some time spent in this place, in which the 1920s would continue indefinitely, she decided to find her brother. At this point he had left Noctemburg but had not yet met Joshua. His sister's arrival cheered him from his melancholy about having left Noctemburg, and the two returned to Chana's favourite place, spending considerable time there and touring Europe. When Dhiar decided to take Phantasies and go wandering again, Chana came along and decided to do the same. Although she chose to take residence in the shop, she regularly ventured out into situations that she felt she could make a difference in; as Dhiar has often said, 'she likes to interfere.' However, Chana only does so for good reasons. She met Joshua shortly after Dhiar took him in, and the two formed a special bond, Chana regarding him much like a little brother and the werewolf acting towards her as he would an older sister. Some time later, she insisted that Dhiar have a television advertisement made for Phantasies, which proved to be very successful for the shop. She arranged for it to find its way onto local television regardless of where the shop appeared. After Dhiar returned from his jaunt to Camelot, Chana departed for her own reasons and returned shortly thereafter to assist her brother and his new friend Lanimaz against a dark sorceror. Using her seductive abilities and talent at backgammon, she was able to help resolve the situation with minimal conflict, luring the sorceror Rehzier into high wagers and then winning the kingdom for herself, which she subsequently turned over to its rightful rulers. For a time, Chana returned to her favourite world, the one of endless 1920s. However, she was abruptly summoned to the world of Prince Amaranth when the Elves' Seer was kidnapped and imprisoned by the Stone Emperor. Dedicating her full magical ability to the situation, she was able to stand firmly against the advance of the Emperor. With the artifacts of the Seer at her disposal, she could look into the future and foresee help coming, and so she merely had to bide her time. Her brother at last arrived, with the help of several young heroes at his side, and together they all managed to defeat the Emperor and free the Seer. Chana obligingly returned the position of Seer to its rightful owner. Abilities Since Dhiar and Chana are siblings of the same sort of demon, they possess much the same abilities. * Chana possesses a natural aura that enhances feelings of pleasure and diminishes unpleasant feelings, making most people enjoy her presence. * She possesses a natural empathy that allows her to receive impressions of others' feelings in the immediate vicinity. * She is also gifted with a kind of telemetry, which enables her to understand and analyse the past (to some extent) of objects that she touches. She can also receive emotional impulses even from inanimate objects. It is because of this gift that she is loath to be in long-term contact with leather or fur, and so they are never a part of her clothing. She is also a vegetarian for this reason. Unexpected contact with traumatic items, obviously, can stun her and disorient her; if the item is unpleasant enough, it may make her ill. * Chana does not age like humans and requires no real maintenance to her body, since she has a great deal of control over its appearance and structure. * She carries a classic Deringer pistol that she keeps hidden on her person, in case of danger. She is a crack shot and does not have Dhiar's aversion to firearms, although she has trained to make certain that her shots are never lethal. * Chana is able to teleport to Phantasies, as part of her bond with it. She frequently uses this ability to come and go as she pleases. * Chana can speak and understand any language that she comes into contact with, although new languages or dialects will take a little bit before she can process them. * She is quite proficient at magical studies, but she prefers not to use overt magic if possible. She is less averse to its use than Dhiar is, and she will resort to it much sooner. * Due to her physiology, Chana is unaffected by most temperature extremes. She feels heat and cold, but they do not disturb her as they would a human. She could reach into a fire without harming herself, or stand naked in bitter cold without worry. However, extended such exposure is not altogether pleasant and she tries to avoid it. * Chana is very talented at backgammon and other strategy-based games. * As part of her Succubus gifts, she is able to undress quickly. This also applies to other things placed on her body, which makes it very difficult to tie her up, for example. Category:Characters